A Bloody Meeting
by Kilt
Summary: Hermione and Ron are adults and live in a flat. Suddenly something unpredictable happens.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the idea for this story. I only borrowed the characters.

The doorbell rang. I stood up and walked towards the door to open it. Having pushed down the handle, the door flung open and a blood splattered thing stumbled into my corridor, spilling blood on my carpet and my shoes which are next to the door.

"What the - ," I yelled, but could not finish my sentence because this gross thing grasped my legs and slowly crawled up towards my arms to lift itself. I tried hard to push it away so it would stop covering me in blood.

But then, suddenly, awestruck, I realized that this thing was my first crush at school, the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor of my second year.

"Oh my - , Professor Lockhart," I cried while helping him inside, "What happened?"

He did not speak to me. He did not even try. His mauve-colored silk suit was drenched in blood. His wavy blond hair were glued to his forehead with blood. His fancy pair of leather ankle boots were dull and dirty.

I concocted a healing potion for him immediately. He groaned and his hands were quivering. Thank God, Ron was not at home. My first crush lying weak and feeble on the floor. Blood was pouring out of his chest.

Blood?

Blood!

I stopped day-dreaming and started undressing him. I undid those countless buttons of his waistcoat and his shirt, but then my further undressing of him was suddenly interrupted.

Professor Lockhart was wearing a corset.

I shuddered. My idol was wearing a corset!

"Not that handsome anymore, eh?"

"Ron! Dear Merlin! Stop bitching around and help me with this unbelievably tight corset. I am not able to open it by myself."

I did not even care about Ron watching me undress Professor Lockhart. He knows that I had once been in love with Professor Lockhart.

"Only if you give me tickets for the forthcoming Quidditch World Cup."

My face flushed red and I wanted to start yelling at him, but then Professor Lockhart's loud groaning pulled me back to reality.

"Alright, alright. Fetch my wand. His injuries are severe! Quick!" And off he went.

After an eternity Ron returned with something that turned out to be a piece of a broken broomstick.

"RON!" I yelled at the top of my voice. Once again he ran into a room and finally returned with my wand.

"Quick!" I cried and grabbed my wand from Ron's sweaty hands. I summoned a healing charm.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the idea for this story. I only borrowed the characters.

I lost my sense of time completely. All that had happened could have happened within one minute, ten minutes, one hour.

I really could not tell.

Thankfully the bleeding stopped after giving him the healing potion.

The aftermath was awful. I told Ron to look after Professor Lockhart so that I could inspect the damage to our flat. I walked out of the living room and saw the traces of blood on the floor in the corridor. The light blue carpet was drenched in blood. How can a man lose this amount of blood? I cast a cleaning charm and the mess vanished. I opened the door and the door's front was splattered with blood. The whole staircase was covered with blood. I cleaned everything up with a swish of my wand.

Returning to the living room I realized that I have completely forgotten about how the Professor looked like. I fetched a wet towel to wash off the remaining blood. It had already dried in his hair. He was anything but beautiful now.

It was pretty tough to clean his hair from the crusty blood.

"You didn't care about me when I was knocked out in 5th year!" Ron protested.

I jumped and was unable to form a proper sentence. I was so out of place as if I was not myself.

"Surely, you cannot tell because you were unconscious!" I spat at him.

Speaking of unconsciousness, I did not hear a thing from Professor Lockhart. He was breathing, but still unconscious.

"We have to put him in our bed. He needs rest." I ordered.

"No way! Get him to St. Mungo's. He wanted to erase Harry's and my mind! He won't stay here any longer!" Ron's face turned red.

"Ron! He was attacked, he needs rest! You cannot throw him out of our flat. He's too weak to be able to apparate, not to speak of using floo powder!"

Ron gave in and we carried him onto our bed. I undressed him and dressed him in one of Ron's night gowns which are annual presents from his mother.

"I hate it anyways. At least it's put to use now." Added Ron.

After closing the door to the bed room, I looked at myself in the mirror and realized that I was covered in blood.

"I am taking a shower, Ron" Ron grunted.

Before getting into the shower I undressed in the bathroom and threw my clothes into the laundry bin.

I wrapped myself into a towel and heard Ron laughing... and Professor Lockhart ? I exited the bathroom and walked towards the bedroom. The door was closed. I opened it with force; the door slammed against the wardrobe and I gasped.

Sitting straight up in bed was not Professor Lockhart but Harry laughing with tears in his eyes.

"Harry! You made fun of me! I thought Professor Lockhart was hurt, but you were using Poly Juice potion! You cut off a lock of Professor Lockhart's hair! How dare you?"

Harry and Ron were laughing so hard that they could not stop and reply.


End file.
